Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20
Hi Matoro20 - wir freuen uns, dass Fanfiction Monsterwiki Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Logo oder dem Skin, besuche Wikia Support (deutschsprachig). Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Matoro, ich wollte nur sagen das die Linkbox auf der Linken Seite eben XD(Sorry ich weiss den Begriff dafür nicht!) ein bisschen herausragt und der Link zum Monsterwiki irgendwie hässlich aussiet ; §. Gruß Euer Nikolai Suchanw Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 18:51, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hi-dideli-Do, Mator20! Du kennst mich vielleicht noch aus Wikis wie Wiki-Nui Fanfiction, ToW FF, oder vielleicht dem FAntasy-Wiki http://fantasy.wikia.com Worum gehts hier eigentlich? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 10:42, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kennts du mich auch noch? ;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 11:27, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich werd wahrscheinlich morgen ne Story schreiben! Wenn du willst kannst du auch gern beim Fantasy-Wiki mitmachen! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 12:15, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hi Matoro. Ich sollte dich mal ja anschreiben. Mal sehen, ich glaube ich schreibe keine Storys sondern zeichne Monster für andere User. --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 15:36, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Matoro, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber... Der Name des Wikis müsste nach korektem Englisch "C'u'st'o'mmonster heißen! [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] 13:23, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kann ich vorlagen erstellen? [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] 13:33, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich will nur vorrübergehen Admin sein, bist das Wiki ein logo, Regeln und anderen Adminkram hat Wie soll der Skin aussehen? [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] 12:09, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Der Boss ist da! Der Skin bleibt, wie er ist. Du kannst gerne Vorlagen erstellen. Bitte leg mal Farben an. Die fehlen hier noch. Die Mitarbeitervorlage könntest du auch überarbeiten. '''Heldenhafte Grüße:'[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:04, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Darf ich eine andere Vorlagenart machen? Die Im Wiki Nui kann ich net [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] 17:19, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Jau. Bitte guck mal zur Konferenz. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 17:25, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich hab ein Logo hochgeladen, kann ich auch neue Rollback- und Adminbilderhochaden? Weil die Schrift sieht... nicht Perfekt aus [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] 17:45, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) @Matoro20, die Geschichte im ToWFF wo du drin vorkommst ist fertig. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:41, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hast du dich schon in "Danger on the Deep" wiedergefunden? Du kommst drinne vor. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 13:04, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hoi Matoro. Du wollste das ich dich anschreibe. Ich werde heute abend eine Geschichte schreiben. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']]15:13, 9.Mai 2009 (UTC) Überraschung Ich hab ne überraschung für dich, auf meiner Benutzerseite XD! Siehe "Meine Ungeheuer Gallerie"... Toa-Nikolai 11:24, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Fantasy-Wiki Du hast duch schon so viele Mitglieder, kannst du da 'n bisschen Werbung für mich machen? Hier isnochmal der Link http://de.fantasy.wikia.com Jep. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:12, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Rolli Was bringt eigentlich Rollback-Sein [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 15:45, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Vorlage Ich hätte eine Idee für eine Vorlage. Wie wärs eine Vorlage für Legendären Wesen? Ich meine Kreaturen die erschaffen wurden um eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen z.Bsp: Zerstören. Von so einer Kreatur sollt maximal nur 5 geben. Wie findest du die Idee? [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] Gute Idee. Aber: bevor du das erstellst erklär mir das, was du oben geschrieben hast, bitte noch mal auf Deutsch. '''Heldenhafte Grüße:'[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 11:48, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) Test Matoro (Talk) Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki 14:24, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Test [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 14:26, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Monster Matoro, dein Monster ist fertig, aber mein Scanner is schrott (hat den Transport nicht überlebt). Ist ein 2-D Drache, der aus einem Retro-Rollenspiel geflohen ist (Du kannst dir gerne eine andere Hewrkunft überlegen, das ist nur mein Vorschlag). --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 11:21, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Danke. Wie heißt die Datei, wenn du das Bild hochlädst? Dann Kann ich ja bald danach suchen. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 11:41, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Cyborgs Gilten Cyborgs als Monster? Hero Gresh 18:33, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja. Auch Borg sind Cyborg. Und die kommen bei mir auch vor. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 18:53, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Vorlage Kannst du mir sagen wie man Farbe in einer Vorlage einsätz? Ich habe ein Wiki gegründet und weiss nich wie das geht. Hero Gresh 11:11, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wie heißt denn dein Wiki? Ich mach dir die Vorlage dann. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 11:32, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe die Vorlage schon gemacht nur die Farbe weiss ich nicht wie man das macht. Hier ist der Link http://de.actionfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Action%26Fantasy_Wiki Hero Gresh 11:36, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wegen des Monsters thumb|RapezDer blöde Scanner ist entgültig schrott. Ich geb dir ne Spore-Kreatur als Ersatz. --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 11:02, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Danke. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 12:00, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Missferständnis Du bis kein Ärgernis für mich! Meine Schwester hat in meinen Schubladen rumgeschnüfelt und den Zettel wo mein Passwort draufstand gefunden! Sie hat sie Angemeldet und Mist gebaut, also fersteh das nicht falsch Matoro! Sorry! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 16:27, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Achso. Naja. Kein Problem. Ich hatte eher vermutet, dass du das ironisch gemeint hattest. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 07:06, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hauptseite Schon erledigt XD 16:27, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Admin Entferne bitte meinen Admin-Rang, ich bin zu inaktiv [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] 18:06, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich schau vielleicht öfters mal rein, aber viel schreiben werde ich nicht. Ich schreibe lieber etwas über Bionicle [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] 18:11, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Trotzdem Danke, dass du mir als Admin geholfen hast. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 18:13, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Projektseiten u. Ä. Wo genau brauchst du Hilfe? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) 'Helper @ Wikia' (Talk) 08:09, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, wie ich aus AdM, BdM und MdM Projektseiten mache. Und wie ich Infoboxfarben einstelle, weiß ich auch nicht. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 08:12, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Infoboxfarben? Wie meinst du das? Dass sie variabel werden oder dass sie eine bestimmte Farbe immer tragen? Das andere ist gerade in arbeit. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) 'Helper @ Wikia' (Talk) 08:28, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das meine ich so: Wenn du bei der Infobox bei Farbe etwas eingibst, also ''Rot oder so, dann stehen da immer irgendwelche Kinks zu leeren Farbvorlagen, aber die Infobox hat keine Farbe. Solche Farben meinte ich. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 08:30, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aktivität Ich habe mich als Admin zur wahl aufgestellt, aber ich muss dir noch was sagen: Ich kann heute nicht on gehen, ich war gestern zu lang. Aber am dienstag kehrt dann das Monster zurück! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 05:50, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich hab ein Problem: Mein Scanner geht nicht und so kann ich keine Bilder hochladen. Ich habe auch nicht "Spore". Was soll ich tun? Mit Bionicle-Teilen Bauen? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 14:42, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Oh, äh, mach ich gleich, cih schrein nur gerade den ersten teil meiner Story. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 16:15, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Gut. Wenn ich gleich explodiere, dann liegt es an MTaÄ, der mir vorhin die ganze Sitenotice zerstört hat. Ich hab deshalb die Rollbackpflicht übernommen und es selbst rückgängig gemacht, da kein Rollback on war. Jetzt warte ich auf seine Antwort. Wenn das bei ihm nochmal passiert, dann muss ich überlegen, ob ich ihn sperre, um das Wiki zu schützen. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:21, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Lies mal: (klick drauf!) Willst du eigentlich nicht, das ich Admin werde (Toa Nikolais Disku)??? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 16:23, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich möchte nur mehrere Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen. Wenn sich nur einer bewirbt, dann habe ich ja keine große Auswahl. Außerdem:Du wärst zwar ein toller Admin, aber Toa-Nikolai war aktiver hier. Aber das muss noch nichts heißen. Ihr habt beide dieselben Chancen. Daher sage ich dir: Schreib tüchtig an deiner Story, dann stehst du auch bei den Topbenutzern. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:28, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß, ich werde aber erst mal meine Seite erstellen und ein paar artikel machen. Noch eine Frage: Wenn Jade oder Toa-N Admin werden (das heißt ich nicht), darf ich dann Rollback werden? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 16:43, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn du dich auf der Seite Fanfiction Monsterwiki:Rollbacks bewirbst, dann schon. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:45, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe es gemerkt, und ich wollte schon fragen, warum die Konferenz nicht geht. Warum bin ich eigentlich noch nicht bei den Top-Benutzern? Ich merkte gerade: Ich habe ja gar keinen Stich gegen Toa-N!!! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 17:02, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Inwiefern? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 17:03, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Er ist an zweiter Stelle der Top-Benutzer, und ich bin noch nicht mal einer (Top-Benutzer)!!!! Wie soll ich da aktiver sein und eine Chance haben??? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 17:06, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Streng dich an. Ich lass mir Zeit, mit dem Ernennen. Und sei nicht so zerstörerisch wie MTaÄ [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 17:08, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bin ich garantiert nicht (zerstörerisch). Aber ich denke trotzdem nicht, das ich in kurzer Zeit besser werde als Toa-N. Wann enden die Wahlen zum Rollback? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13''']] 17:12, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC)